


A song of hearts

by Nuredhel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempted Murder, Danger, Drama, Love at First Sight, Lust to love, M/M, Music, Romance, Seduction, Slash, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/pseuds/Nuredhel
Summary: Thranduil is hosting a delegation of elves from Imladris, and he suddenly meets a completely new adition to Elrond's musicians...and he is drop dead gorgeous. But dangers are lurking, can Elrond warn them and prevent a disaster?
Relationships: Lindir/Thranduil (Tolkien)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa





	A song of hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awesome-bluehair-universe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=awesome-bluehair-universe).



A song of hearts

The light which did stream through the openings in the ceiling made everything appear as if it was covered with a thin layer of sheer gold. It was a sight he had seen often, it was just that time of the day, the angle of the sun, and the fact that it was a very nice evening without any clouds. It gave everything he saw an almost magical element and made every little piece of metal shine and sparkle. It was a beautiful sight and it made him proud of the kingdom he had created. The great hall was filled with elves, both his own subjects and others. He and his court were hosting a large delegation from Imladris and even the lord himself was there with his sons. Thranduil had prepared very well for this event, it had been planned for almost two years and he had made sure that everything was in perfect order. He had often had the feeling that the noldorin elves of Imladris had been looking down their noses at the in their eyes rustic culture of the silvan elves. The fact that he was a sinda and born and raised in the realm of Doriath didn’t matter, they probably believed the that the great fallen city of Menegroth had been a mere hole in the ground.   
But he was to prove them wrong, everything within the realm was prepared and even the smallest nook and cranny washed and dusted and prepared. The rooms given to the guests were filled with luxury and he knew that Elrond had understood what he was doing. Elrond was one of the few elves from other realms that he did trust, and he did regard the ellon as a good friend. But his advisors on the other hand? Some of them were noldor who had served under the high kings and they were in short way too arrogant. He would have preferred to use even harsher words when describing them but he was a king after all, no point in being uncouth.   
The group had returned from a hunt, successful if he wasn’t mistaken. His son Legolas had been the leader and he had a deer strapped to the back of his saddle, a couple of the guards did also carry smaller deer and the king did smile and turned away from the balcony. He carried a goblet of very fine wine in his hand and let it swirl as he did admire the deep red colour. It was one of his weaknesses, that he enjoyed the very best when it came to wine. But it was his privilege, he was after all the king. 

A small smirk did form upon his face. He had a small hen to pluck when it came to Elrond, or rather, one of his sons. Some years ago his son had visited Imladris and when he did return it was rather obvious that something had happened, and that he was if not heartbroken then at least disappointed. Some careful questioning and some very strong wine had revealed the reason, Legolas had been bedding one of Elrond’s sons and the relationship had come to an abrupt end when that darn ellon moved on to someone else. Legolas was an adult and Thranduil knew that he had had his fair share of lovers, of both genders. But he couldn’t stand the thought that his own son had been rejected thus, by an ellon of noldorin descent. Alright, Elladan and Elrohir did also have sindar blood, and human, and maiar too but it was irking him. He had thought about seducing the guilty part and then throwing him away just as Legolas had been but it was no point in it. Elladan was a person who wouldn’t mind it at all, and seducing him would be no challenge. Apparently he did bed anyone or anything which was willing, it was no fun and the king was also fearful that he would end up being the one who got replaced. 

He felt that he ought to get even with the Imladrians, if he couldn’t seek his vengeance using one of Elrond’s family then what about someone else in his household? The advisors were out of the question, too old and too stuffy and full of themselves. Besides, they were probably too dry and frigid to get a boner. Some of them weren’t bad to look at but he was rather sure that the mere idea of being touched by anyone would leave them in a state of absolute shock. He was convinced that neither of them had gotten laid since the war of wrath. No, if he was to prove that the elves of Mirkwood were superior to those of Imladris also in this matter he had to be smart and pick his target with finesse and discretion. He would never accept that his own son had been seduced by one of the Imladrians that easily, not that Elladan was ugly in any manner, he would have loved to take a peek at what those robes did hide but it should have been the other way around. If Legolas had seduced Elladan it would have been completely fine by him. No, he had to make sure that the balance was returned, that the Imladrians didn’t think that the royal family of Mirkwood were easy to tumble. 

The elves had left the huge hall by now, there was to be a feast that evening and everybody had to prepare, the baths were prepared and the servants were busy in the kitchens. Thranduil had filled the larders with only the very best and he had ordered that some of his best wine was to be served. Elrond was a connoisseur when it came to wine just like him but the younger elves were prone to drink whatever was served to them, they had no finesse. No, the sign of real class was the ability to recognize good wine, at least in his eyes and it irked him that the straight road only lead one way. He was sure that the grapes grown in Aman produced wine unlike any other. 

He did prepare well that evening, if he was to pick a target he wanted to make sure that he was irresistible. There were both Ellyn and ellith among the group following Elrond and he didn’t really care about the gender of whoever it was he chose, but it had to be someone who weren’t too bloody arrogant. That was a turn off to him and a huge one. He could still remember some of the advisors of Elu Thingol and those elves acted as if they themselves had shaped Arda, he had never forgotten them, that was for bloody sure. He had taken a bath, changed into a completely new outfit in silver and spring green and he knew that he did look amazing. He was going to have a great evening, no matter what. If he found someone worthy of his attention it was great, if not well to heck with it, it was a small thing after all and perhaps Legolas in fact could learn something from the experience? 

The hall was already humming with voices when he did arrive, everybody were seated along the long tables and the voices did die down when he made his entrance. He did nod to left and right with just the right benevolent expression on his face, he found his seat at the top of the table and sent Elrond a suitable smile, welcoming and yet a bit haughty. The conversations did start again and he was very pleased with the efforts of the servants. The food was superb, the wine just the right temperature and he was truly enjoying the pleasant conversation with Elrond. The twins were busy discussing horses with one of Thranduil’s guards and Legolas was happily humming along to a drinking song one of the warriors had started singing. It was rather rude but on such a night it didn’t really matter. 

As the evening slowly became night time there was some entertainment planned. Thranduil’s people were excellent musicians and also dancers and some young ellith did impress the Imladrians greatly with a dance based on ice skating. Then some jugglers did keep people’s attention for a while. Elrond had promised to bring some of the culture of Imladris with him and he got up when he got the signal and asked for silence. Everybody did shut up and looked at him with anticipation and he did smile and announced that the best musicians of Imladris would be performing for a while. As he spoke some elves did enter the small stage set up at the back of the hall and found their seats and everybody did clap with enthusiasm. Some new tunes were always welcome. Thranduil had visited Imladris several times and to him little was new but suddenly he did notice a new face, and what a face. At the back of the group was an ellon he hadn’t seen before, and he had to use his well practiced self control not to reveal his shock. He had hardly ever seen a more drop dead gorgeous male before, and he did truly wonder where Elrond had hid this little gem. 

The elf seemed to be rather young but was definitely an adult and he was the very image of youthful innocence and energy. In spite of this his beauty wasn’t feminine, just perfection carved into flesh and Thranduil suddenly realized that he had found his target, in more ways than one. Even if his son hadn’t had that little dalliance with Elrond’s son he would have wanted to pursue that one, he was beyond beautiful. He just sat there mesmerized and the music was very indifferent to him now, they could have been banging kettles and pans together and he would have applauded still.   
Then the young ellon did step forth, blushing and obviously shy, he carried a flute and did play a rather sweet melody with obvious skill. Everybody were applauding afterwards and then he started to sing and the king was transfixed. He had heard lovely voices before, he could remember Daeron of Doriath and knew what they said about him. This elf wasn’t as technically perfect as that bard of old nor did his voice have the same tremendous power but by Eru’s socks, he could sing with emotions which made everybody just listen with wide eyes. 

Thranduil did see that this youngster did love singing, it was no doubt about it, he was really a part of the song and his shy demeanour was gone, he did look confident and strong and absolutely toothsome. The skin was rather light and he had very long silky hair in an amazing shade of mahogany, the eyes seemed to be soft brown and he was not very tall but had an elegance which made him appear to be taller than he was. He did sing a few songs and everybody were silent, just enjoying the soft voice and the sweetness of the songs. Thranduil had to swallow hard, he did take a sip of his wine, just to hide his rather raging emotions. He was used to controlling himself to a point of perfection, it was no problem doing that this time either but he felt that he had been shaken to his very foundations. He turned over to Elrond. “A very gifted singer?” 

Elrond nodded. “Yes, a young protégé of mine. Originally from a village near the grey havens, he lost his family to an orc raid and has been trained by the very best, he is a great talent.” 

Thranduil nodded. “I agree, what is his name?” 

Elrond did look a wee bit suspicious” Lindir, songbird.” 

Thranduil did sip at his wine again. “He doesn’t look like a noldo?” 

The lord of Imladris shook his head. “No, he is half Falmari with some noldo and silvan elf in him.” 

Thranduil did believe Elrond, the young ellon did most definitely have the very best of all three tribes. He was finishing the performance and bowed deeply, everybody did cheer. Elrond smiled and clapped. “He was rather damaged when he came to us, scared of his own shadow one may say. The loss of his family did really harm his fëa but he is thriving now, we are all very fond of him” 

The king cocked his head, a feeling of sympathy did surge through him, he too had lost his parents and he understood what loss could do to an elf. After all, they weren’t supposed to die. A drummer came to the front of the stage and set the rhythm for some vigorous dancing and Thranduil did lean back against his seat and kept a keen eye on Lindir. Elrond had sounded rather protective, was this youngster perhaps a favourite of him? Did the lord have personal interest for the singer? Thranduil didn’t want to venture out into uncharted waters before he had done some exploration, it was never wise to cross Elrond and if the lord wanted this one for himself Thranduil would back off, even if he was aching to getting to know that lovely little morsel of an ellon. 

He tried to act as if nothing was off but those who knew him well would notice that he was not quite himself. He kept wondering what that little singer did look like underneath those lovely robes, he bet that Lindir was a treat to look at in the nude. Everybody in Imladris had to train for war, even the musicians and with a trainer like Glorfindel the balrog slayer nobody could hope to be let off the hook, no matter how lovely they were. Thranduil had been sparring with him a few times and had to admit that the golden warrior was his equal when it came to the sword. But he had to find a way to meet the singer, as if it was just a coincidence. He wanted to really use all of his charm and all of his expertize this time, he wanted the singer to be swept off his feet. He did enjoy the rest of the evening for sure but the fair singer didn’t leave his mind even for a moment. 

After the feast was over he did retire to his own chambers and he did get a small idea, Legolas had after all spent some months in Imladris, he ought to know whether or not Lindir was free or Elrond’s love interest. The next morning he got up rather early and walked to the stable. He knew that Legolas always started the day there grooming his horse and Thranduil had his huge elk which needed some attention and also some personal horses. He was in the box of his huge grey stallion when Legolas entered the stable, he owned a rather lovely crème coloured mare and he did look a bit startled when he saw his dad grooming his own horse. Thranduil just nodded and kept working, the horse was very dear to him and he loved spending time with his steeds, to form a stronger bond. After a while Legolas did finish with his mare and Thranduil did exit the box, he did close the door and turned to his son. “So, what do you think about the performances last night?” 

Legolas made a grimace. “Excellent but boring compared to us, the noldor lack the ability to let loose. “ 

Thranduil just nodded. “Too uptight?” 

Legolas nodded. “Yes, if the feasts in Aman are the way they were in Imladris I wonder how they are able to survive over there, must be bored out of their skulls” 

Thranduil tilted his head. “I agree, but one thing…That young singer? Do you know him?” 

Legolas rolled his eyes. “Lindir?! What about him ada? Interested?” 

Thranduil did blush, he couldn’t hide something like this for his son. “Ah, well…”

Legolas laughed. “Lindir is sweet ada, and so innocent you wouldn’t believe it. Elrond does view him as a family member so if you are to seduce that one tread carefully. If you hurt Lindir in any manner Elrond will have your balls on a mithril plate before you know it.” 

Thranduil blinked, he didn’t doubt that at all. “So he isn’t with anybody?” 

Legolas had to laugh again. “No, he is so busy with his music he probably is unable to realize how attractive he is, many are drooling whenever he is around but he doesn’t notice at all” 

Thranduil frowned. “Really? He is that oblivious?” 

Legolas leaned against the wall, he did look a bit exasperated. “Yes, believe me he is. Music is all he does care about” 

Thranduil felt a surge of hope, and his energy did rise again. “So you won’t mind if I…” 

Legolas rolled his eyes again. “No, of course not, why should I? I am not interested in Lindir, he is too….soft for me” 

Thranduil nodded and had to hide a smirk. “Yes, I know. You prefer the more rugged battle hardened type” 

He did bid his son goodbye and walked off, he had an idea. The palace did hide many a secret and one was rather famous even though hardly anybody had seen it, except the royals. Thranduil had no interest in music, he wasn’t that type of a person at all and he had almost forgotten about the thing. But now it would serve its purpose, and he felt rather excited. He did return to his chambers, put on his usual elegant clothes and walked casually towards the music room. He was rather sure that he would find Lindir there, the realm did have a collection of very nice instruments. The music room was adjacent to the library and he did enter the library, he did often spend time there and he did find a couple of books about the courtly life of Doriath and put them down upon the desk. Then he did walk towards the doors and opened them silently.   
He was right, Lindir was there, with a couple of other musicians and he was glad to see that they were off his realm. They would understand if he wanted them gone. Lindir was admiring some of the very nice flutes which had been brought with the sindar elves all the way from Doriath and Thranduil saw that the two musicians were visibly proud of the lovely specimen collected there.   
One of them did see him and flinched. “Oh, my king, I am sorry, I didn’t realize that you were here…” 

Thranduil just raised a hand and smiled, his most benign smile. “Easy Felreion, I am just here to check something I read in a book.” 

He did walk over and picked up one of the flutes very gently, then he checked the end of it and nodded. “As I thought, made by none lesser than Thingol’s own wood carver” 

Lindir had stared with huge eyes, he hadn’t been that close to the king before and was in awe of the majestic ellon. “Did…did you know Daeron?” 

Thranduil hid his smile of triumph, yes, he had thrown in his lure and the fish was on, sinker and all. “Yes, not personally but I have listened to him a few times. He was truly gifted”

Lindir did wet his lips, his eyes were filled with curiosity and awe and he was actually sweeter than sugar there and then. Completely adorable. “I wish so much to be famous like him” 

Thranduil nodded calmly. “I have no doubt that you one day will be, your performance yesterday was flawless!”

Lindir did blink a few times, then he blushed and looked down, oh by Eru, he was just toothsome that way. “I…thank you your majesty…I am just a humble musician…” 

Thranduil cocked his head. “A very talented one, do not belittle yourself young one, rarely has a voice that sweet blessed our ears.” 

Lindir did resemble a beetroot right now, his cheeks red and even the tips of his ears were red. Thranduil smiled and sent the other two there a quick glance which beyond any doubt told them to get lost. “I see that you are interested in instruments?” 

Lindir did nod eagerly. “Oh yes, and you have so many nice ones here, I have hardly ever seen that many of them” 

He was touching a lute with very gentle hands. Thranduil saw that admiration within the gaze, not only for the instrument itself but also for the work which had been put into it. “Then I think I have something you will enjoy, if you don’t mind?!” 

Lindir blinked, the huge soft eyes were so filled with expressions and he did look rather eager all of a sudden. “No my lord, of course not, what?”

Thranduil put a hand onto Lindir’s shoulder and lead him towards the doors to the library, the other two excused themselves and left. “It is a very rare instrument, one my mother had made for her” 

Lindir’s face showed a rare mixture of eager joy and shock. “Do you really have the time for this? You are the king and I am just…” 

Thranduil did stop him. “Not just anything little one, your voice is a gift from Eru, nothing can be grander than that.” 

He did walk over to a huge shelf and pulled at a hidden lever, a door did open and he did grasp Lindir by the hand. “Do not worry, just follow me” 

Lindir’s hand was surprisingly strong and it had callouses but it wasn’t as large as his own, quite naturally. He did enjoy feeling it and he did lead Lindir through the tunnel a bit slower than he needed to, just to prolong the feeling. The tunnel ended in a gate and he pushed it open with a bit of pride, the garden behind the gate was magnificent and a legacy of his mother. All sorts of flowers did grow there and he loved visiting it, just too bad he didn’t have time for it all that often. Lindir stopped, eyes wide in admiration and he did smile, a wide sweet smile which made Thranduil’s heart do somersaults in his chest. “Oh…this is…wonderful” 

Thranduil nodded. “You ought to feel honoured, I don’t bring just about anybody in here” 

He walked on, the path was paved with mosaics showing everyday life in the forest and Lindir kept his eyes on the path, Thranduil hid a smug smirk, he was in for a treat then. They did round a huge tree and Lindir just gasped and stared, chin almost hitting his chest. The king chuckled. “Impressive isn’t it?” 

Lindir blinked. “I…I have never seen…” 

Thranduil nodded. “Few have, believe me”

He walked over to the odd construction, it was based upon a tree which had split just above the root and formed two parallel trunks raising towards the sky, the trunks had formed a sort of bowl shape and strings had been strung between them in an odd pattern. Underneath the tree the roots formed the roof of a small cave and Lindir tilted his head. “It is…like a giant harp, made by nature?” 

Thranduil nodded. “Yes, my mother saw what it could be made into and so she tried, and it did work” 

Lindir did wet his lips, there was hunger in his eyes. “May I….may I try it?” 

Thranduil nodded. “Yes, it is a bit odd sounding but it can be played.” 

Lindir did walk up to the tree harp slowly, with obvious reverence and the king saw that he almost caressed the sleek bark of the branch with his hand. The sight made Thranduil swallow, hard! The strings were thicker than they were on a regular harp but he was sure that Lindir could cope with it. And he did, the first touch was hesitant, after all the singer didn’t know what to expect since he never had touched something like this before. Then he sort of found the right amount of strength to use and plucked the strings with surprising skill. The sound was way deeper than from a harp, and they did have a deep vibrato to them which did linger even after the string was released but it created a very special effect, a sort of humming tone which was very soothing to listen to. It did create its own sort of challenges for the one playing it but the king was impressed with the skill Lindir showed, he obviously did take the small delay into consideration so it didn’t ruin the rhythm of the melody. 

He did play a rather cheerful little tune and he kept his eyes closed as the fingers did slide over the rows of strings, his expression one of true joy and the king felt his heart swell at the sight. It was truly very sweet to behold. Lindir changed to a more demanding tune, then a melancholic one. Thranduil didn’t move at all, he did enjoy the music and even more so the joy the young ellon showed. It had been quite some time since he had been the source of such happiness and he realized that he did enjoy it a lot.   
After a while Lindir did stop, he did flex his fingers and made a grimace and Thranduil did realize that the rough strings in fact had cut into his fingers. He did walk up to Lindir and grasped his hand. The skin was red and sore and he did smack his lips. “I am sorry, I ought to have warned you about the strings, those who has played this in the past has used thin gloves!” 

Lindir did look down, the touch made him blush intensely and he hadn’t really paid attention to his fingers at all, he just played. “No need my lord, I…I was quite taken by the harp, it is wonderful”

Thranduil was thinking quickly, it was one of his specialities. “Yet you are in pain, and I did not intend that. I feel obliged to make it up to you” 

Lindir did blush again. “No need for that my lord, I got to play that wonderful instrument and…” 

Thranduil raised a finger towards Lindir’s lips. “Not a word young one, I am the king after all, and my word is the law. I owe you for not remembering the gloves. So, share a meal with me this evening? You may entertain me with that glorious voice of yours?” 

Lindir did gape for a few seconds, a meal with the king, in private? “Ah, I am honoured but…” 

Thranduil smiled. “Then it is a deal, I will send a servant to come and show you the way at sunset” 

Lindir swallowed and looked down. “As you wish my lord” 

Thranduil smiled and patted Lindir on the back. “I am greatly looking forward to hear your voice a lot more” 

He didn’t really think about singing, in his mind he was contemplating what sort of sounds Lindir would make in the grasp of passion, he was rather sure that the singer would sound just as amazing in bed as on stage. Lindir did smile, a swift and shy smile and Thranduil did show him out of the garden and hailed a servant to show him the way back to the right quarters. He was truly looking forwards to this evening and he would order the servants to serve only the very best food and some deceptively sweet wine. 

Lindir did get back to the guest quarters and he felt himself tingling with nervous energy. He had no idea of what the king wanted, it had been so very kind of him to show Lindir the harp and he had to admit that the Mirkwood king was absolutely the most handsome person he had ever met but he was also terrifying and powerful and Lindir felt like a tiny mouse in front of a hungry cat whenever the huge sinda was near. Yet he would have liked to learn more about the king, the kindness he had showed was proof that he wasn’t as cold and aloof as some said he was and the people of the palace seemed to both love and respect him. Lindir just struggled with the idea of the king being interested in spending time with him, and he didn’t see himself as worthy of this sort of attention. 

He did stand in front of his door, bewildered and lost in his thought as Elrond did wander by, the lord stopped and stared at his subject, a bit puzzled by the fact that Lindir just stood there, staring into nothing. “Lindir?” 

The singer did jerk, blinking and sending him a sheepish grin. “Ah, oh, my lord Elrond, I didn’t hear you coming” 

Elrond frowned, he could see that Lindir was a bit flushed and there was an odd light in his eyes. “You were deep in thought?” 

Lindir nodded. “Yes, the king did show me something wonderful, a wood harp, and he wants to dine with me this evening” 

Elrond didn’t reveal what he was thinking, he just smiled. “That is very kind of him dear” 

Lindir lifted his hands. “I got sore fingers, the harp had rough strings and he felt guilty and wanted to compensate me for the discomfort” 

Elrond smiled and nodded. “That is very decent of him, do make sure that you get a bath and I will get my servants to bring you some nice robes. If you are to dine with a king you ought to dress properly” 

Lindir blushed and Elrond kept walking, oh that….king! He was well aware of what Thranduil wanted, Lindir was like a lamb being brought into a pen of wolves here and the greatest wolf of them all was the king. Thranduil had a reputation for having had lots of lovers and even though Elrond never had heard anybody complaining about the king’s bedchamber manners he didn’t want Lindir to be hurt, not in any form. He did deserve so much better than being used as a plaything and then tossed away. He didn’t doubt that the king would do his outmost to please Lindir in every conceivable manner but the young singer was very vulnerable and naïve and he wanted to know that the king would be honest. 

He did walk briskly towards the royal office and was let inn by a somewhat startled butler. Thranduil was going through some letters from the elves guarding the borders and he did tilt his head when he did hear that it was Elrond paying a visit. He had an idea of what this was about and he put on his most innocent expression. Elrond was showed inn and Thranduil made a gesture towards a chair by the desk. “My friend, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?” 

Elrond waited until the servant closed the door, then he caught the king with his most stern gaze, the one he used when his sons had done something wrong. “You intend to dine with Lindir tonight?” 

Thranduil nodded. “That is correct, do you have any reason to protest against that?” 

Elrond shook his head. “None whatsoever, as long as you have honest intentions. I have doubts at what you intend to do after the dinner is finished” 

Thranduil did have the sense to blush. “I do not intend to abuse the lad if that is what you fear” 

Elrond sighed. “I know of your reputation, no I do not fear that you will be…causing him harm, physically that is. But Lindir is a very inexperienced young ellon and if you break his heart he may fade. I want to make sure that he won’t be just another notch on your bedpost” 

Thranduil tried to smile. “Elrond, I swear, I have no intention on breaking anything. He has captured my interest yes, but not just carnally, I really truly like him” 

Elrond tilted his head, one dark brown almost touching his hairline. “Alright, I hear you saying this, I will not stand in your way but by Eru, woo him properly, let him know he is cherished, not just another pretty …plaything to use and then throw away. He isn’t one of your find him fuck him forget him conquests.” 

Thranduil cringed, he had been a rather infamous one in his youth and the reputation did still linger, even after the death of his wife so long ago. Yes he had taken lovers after her passing but not that many and it had been long relationships, not just swift flings. “I promise Elrond, I can easily see him as my consort” 

Elrond blinked, there was an odd expression on his face. “Seriously? You contemplate making a half noldo your consort?” 

Thranduil shrugged. “Nothing wrong with that? It would be good for the relationship between our tribes wouldn’t it?” 

Elrond nodded. “Yes, it would. And it would secure Lindir in every manner needed, but remember, I do hold you by your word, and I have a very good memory.”

Thranduil managed to smile, damn, Elrond could be stern if he wanted to, enough to startle even him. “I know, if he wants to I will make sure that he will be loved and respected for as long as he wants to be mine” 

The lord of Imladris got up. “Good, remember that. Lindir is a rare flower, and very fragile. Treat him with care, and patience” 

Thranduil wasn’t so sure about the patience part, he wanted to truly claim that lovely young singer as fast as possible for his entire body was aching with need each time he was near Lindir but he knew that the young ellon would become startled if he showed his passion in one go. “I will try, but I cannot promise anything” 

Elrond sighed. “You sindar, you are so darn passionate, but okay, I will trust that you take care of him.” 

Thranduil smiled. “Thank you, I find your trust comforting”

Elrond just sighed again and left, he had a wee bit of doubt still, but he wanted to give the king the benefit of the doubt. Lindir was a rare beauty and one filled with a genuinely pure light, you would have to be an orc to want to harm that on purpose. 

Thranduil did spend the day immersed in his paperwork, he did have huge amounts of that due to his station and he hated it although he had learned that he had to do his duties no matter what. The kingdom would fall apart if he didn’t keep a keen eye on everything which was going on. As the day slowly turned into evening he did push the last reports into the done pile and sighed, his father had hated paperwork just as much as Thranduil and had often ignored it, the result was at times a catastrophe. He wanted to prove that he was better than that. He did leave the office feeling a ton lighter, it was wonderful. He did walk to his private baths and got rid of all the dust he felt that he had collected during his reading session, then he got dressed and he didn’t put on the usually elaborate robes but a more simple suede pair of trousers and a long tunic in a silk like material made from spider silk and the best wool. It wasn’t as formal as his robes and he wanted Lindir to relax. 

The servants had prepared a very nice meal and they had used a boar one of the guards had felled just a couple of days ago, the meat was tender and very tasty and the vegetables came from his personal garden, everything was of the very best quality. The wine was poured into a huge decanter and he smirked at the sight, it was rather certain that it would remove any inhibitions of anyone drinking more than just a little of it. 

Lindir did arrive as planned, a servant had gone to fetch him and the young ellon did enter the room with huge eyes, the king had chosen this room carefully. It was grand but not overly so, he didn’t want to make Lindir feel inferior. But it was still nice and filled with the special atmosphere of the realm, there were potted plants placed everywhere and the lights were placed so they created a very cosy atmosphere. Lindir stared at the table and bit his lower lip, he had donned some robes Thranduil was sure that Elrond had provided, they were too grand for a singer. But the light green colour with gold trimmings did suit the young one perfectly and Thranduil saw that Lindir’s gaze did drift over to the king every now and then, there was curiosity and also awe in the eyes and the king wondered how far he would be allowed to go this night. 

They did sit down and the king made sure that Lindir was relaxed and calm, he did ask a lot of questions about life in Imladris in general and Lindir did thaw rather fast, it was obvious that he was very proud of his home and that he loved speaking of it. The young singer did enjoy the food a lot and the wine even more so, so much in fact that the king had to push the decanter aside, it was no good idea if the singer did drink too much. But the conversation was very pleasant and Lindir was in fact very interesting to chat with, he was young and a bit naïve but that didn’t make him dumb and he had a very keen understanding of the politics of the realms and even more so, he seemed to have an eerie gift when it came to discovering hidden agendas. He did tell about merchants who thought they could trick Elrond into buying stuff which was below par and as they finished the meal Thranduil did move them over to a couch in a corner by the fire place.

He did ask Lindir about his feelings about the things he had seen there in the great wood and he was a bit stunned to discover that Lindir already had a very good understanding of the situation there. The spiders and orcs were a menace and Lindir did have a very bold suggestion, the spiders would keep coming unless one did remove them at the source, where they did lay their eggs. Thranduil was actually impressed, he hadn’t actually expected Lindir to be this smart and the singer did reveal that he did spend a considerable amount of time in Elrond’s library. The king did ask Lindir to sing a bit and the young one did blush and smile but did obey, he got up and started singing and he chose a very sweet and old song Thranduil did recognize from his own youth. But Lindir did add something rather unique to the song, a sort of personal touch which was both endearing and interesting. 

The king sat there listening and he felt that he indeed had made a good choice there, Lindir was way more interesting than any other young elf he had met before. After a while he got up and walked up to the singer, grasped one of his hands and Lindir blinked and looked startled. Thranduil did smile, a very soothing smile. He did inspect the red finger tips and Lindir did blush, his eyes flickering from side to side. Thranduil tilted his head, he was a lot taller than Lindir and tried to look non threatening and inviting. “How do you feel? Are they still sore?” 

Lindir did try to smile, his eyes were locked to Thranduil’s face and the blush was very deep indeed. He did swallow hard. “Ah…yes” 

The king lifted the hand gently, then he proceeded to kiss each reddened fingertip gently, slowly. Lindir did gape, disbelief visible all over his face and he did shudder. But he didn’t try to pull his hand back and the king did the same with the other hand, just as slowly, never taking his eyes off Lindir’s fair face. The singer did tremble, ever so slightly, the disbelief in his eyes was still there and the king did release the hands and brushed a strand of Lindir’s hair back over his shoulder. “I hope you don’t mind?” 

Lindir closed his eyes, the closeness made him shiver to the core, there was something about the tall sinda which sent his senses reeling, made his knees feel like jelly. “I…” 

His voice was thin, trembling and he didn’t quite understand. Or he did, he just couldn’t believe it. The king let a hand glide through the thick dark locks, they were like silk and the healthy shine revealed that Lindir did take good care of himself. That was a good thing. “Yes? You? “ 

Lindir swallowed hard. “I cannot believe…that you would want…me?” 

Thranduil lifted a hand, placed a finger on Lindir’s chin and lifted his face towards the light. “And why not? I see a very beautiful young ellon, one with a rare talent, with a brilliant mind and a gorgeous face.”

Lindir did blink, he was so very fascinated by the softness in the king’s eyes, and the warmth he felt from the tall body, so close to himself. “I am just a singer, not even a noble, just a commoner” 

His voice thin again, frail and Thranduil saw that vulnerability within this elf, the doubt and fear he probably had felt due to his more humble background. Most of the noldor in Imladris were of high birth, of course Lindir felt insecure, even if he tried to hide it. “No my dear, you are not just anything, you are unique, forget about status and birth. You are precious”

Lindir did stammer. “I…I…”

Thranduil did lift the face up towards himself a little more. “Do not doubt my words my lovely one, for I speak only the truth. As long as you are here within my realm you are in high regard” 

Lindir did wet his lips. “T…truly?” 

The king nodded. “Truly, you are such a rare treasure” 

Lindir did blush so hard his ears turned pink. It was very adorable. “But you are a king!”

Thranduil did run his hands down through the silky dark locks. “I am flesh and blood, just like you. No more, no less. A crown and a title doesn’t change much. You are as worthy as anyone of being cherished and pampered” 

Lindir did look down. “You…you truly believe this?” 

Thranduil nodded. “I know this to be true my sweet one. Throw away the doubt” 

Lindir did look down. “You aren’t only trying to…trick me? Others have tried you know, tried to bed me and only to brag about it afterwards?” 

Thranduil felt a sting of rage, the idea of others treating Lindir with such a lack of respect was appalling. “No Lindir, I would never do that to you. As a matter of fact I am hereby asking for your permission to woo you” 

Lindir blinked, his face showed complete shock. “Ah, what?” 

Thranduil did smile. “You heard me, I intend to woo you Lindir” 

The singer gaped. “But…but…” 

The king dared to lean inn and place a careful pinch on Lindir’s rear. “No butts except this one, I would like to see you by my side as my consort” 

Lindir looked as if he was about to faint. “You don’t know me?!”

The king nodded. “You may think so but I am an excellent judge of character, and I know already know that you are a very solid and honest person, one I would be honoured to regard as my lover” 

Lindir whispered. “But I am just…Lindir?”

The king shook his head. “Not in my eyes, and woe be those who dares to say anything negative about you.” 

Lindir blinked, his eyes a bit shiny. “It is insane you know? I have been singing songs about situations like this for years and now…I have no idea of what to say”

Thranduil smiled. “Then don’t speak, allow me to hope for a yes?”

Lindir did just nod, overwhelmed and the king took him by the hand lead him towards the couch once more, made the singer sit down. “You are the only one I have ever met worthy of that place, your pure light will bring joy to the whole realm”

Lindir gasped, his eyes were filling with tears. “I…I am happy, how can I not be, I mean…I haven’t even dreamed of…this..”

Thranduil felt genuinely moved by what Lindir said, he had indeed made the right choice. He felt it within his very fëa, this pure and unspoilt one would be a perfect counterweight to his own darker sides. He would bring the balance to them both. 

He did pull Lindir into a firm and yet gentle embrace. “Your happiness is important to me, very important. I will make an announcement then, tomorrow. People ought to know about this, and do not worry, my people will rejoice” 

Lindir did look nervous, he did relax into the embrace but his face did speak of worries. “Are you sure?”

Thranduil did plant a soft kiss on Lindir’s brow. “I am, I know my people” 

Lindir did exhale slowly, obviously trying to control himself. “I still feel as though I am unworthy of this” 

The king did stroke a finger along the elegant jawline, let it slide down along the neck, very gently. “But you are, I knew that the second I laid eyes on you, that you are for me, and for me alone” 

Lindir blushed again, leaned against the king’s larger frame. “O…okay, I believe you but please…” 

The king looked down onto the flushing face. “Everything for you my sweet” 

Lindir took a deep breath. “Nobody has ever wooed me before, I have no idea of what to do, I haven’t even…I mean…I am…” 

Thranduil did find this utterly endearing, the trust Lindir already showed in him made him feel extremely protective. “I know, but don’t worry. Nothing will happen unless you want it, I would never push anybody into something they feel is too much” 

Lindir seemed to feel relieved. “Good, I am glad” 

Thranduil did stroke a finger lightly over Lindir’s lips, it was a very suggestive and yet gentle touch. “So I will ask, and you must answer truthfully. First, may I kiss you?”

Lindir sent him a swift glance, it was shy and yet coy and he nodded. The king felt a surge of something strange, an almost euphoric sensation. He had never felt thus with his late wife but then again, it had been an arranged marriage made just for political and strategic gain. They had loved each other but not in the way their kind is supposed to love a spouse, it had been an almost platonic relationship at times. But this? This was something else altogether, it was a like drinking the most heady of wines, riding at full speed down a steep hill. The thrill of it something new and exciting and he did realize that this was what it felt like to truly meet that one soul meant for you. He did lean down a bit and brought his lips gently towards Lindir’s, the touch felt electric and the gasp Lindir made told him that the youngster felt the same way. He made the kiss a bit deeper and to his astonishment and joy he felt that Lindir in fact did grasp onto him with considerable force. 

When he did let go he felt slightly light headed and Lindir’s eyes were dark and large, there was an expression of hunger on his face. Thranduil found it puzzling and a bit confusing, had nobody ever managed to make Lindir feel attraction before? The singer did bite his lower lip, the flush stayed over those high cheekbones and he did blink, as if he suddenly became shocked by his own boldness. “I…I am sorry”

Thranduil had to chuckle. “For what my dear?” 

Lindir did look sheepish. “I…I shouldn’t have been so…eager” 

Thranduil sighed. “And why not? I am honoured that I have made you feel thus, that you trust me” 

The singer did look a bit nervous still. “You are the king and..,”

Thranduil did still him with a new kiss, a swift light one. “I love it when you are eager my young one, when you dare to explore. It is a privilege to witness such an awakening” 

Lindir blinked. “Oh, it is just…you make me feel…brave. And curious” 

Those words sent the king’s heart racing. “Curious how?” 

Lindir looked down. “I don’t know how to express it, but I want…more” 

Thranduil felt a need to growl, those words. It sent his heart racing and he felt an urge to disrobe the singer there and then, to kiss and lick every inch of perfect creamy skin and hear his own name being whimpered and howled. He managed to keep it together, to stay calm. “My dear one, we were meant for each other, and now that we have met our fëar do already know the truth. It is natural, give in to it and enjoy it” 

Lindir looked up, the pupils still enlarged and dark and he hesitated for a few seconds before he got up on his toes and kissed the king again, a somewhat trembling kiss which did reveal just how inexperienced the young singer was. The king did answer it, coaxed Lindir into testing out this new experience and before long the singer did cling to him, panting. His lips red from the kisses and the expression that of someone who suddenly have discovered something wonderful, and cannot get enough of it. He was eager, no doubt about it and it was also no doubt that he trusted the king completely. It was such a rare thing and it made the king feel rather humble and touched. 

But some kisses became more and before long they were both on the couch in a horizontal position, eagerly exploring whatever skin they could assess. Thranduil had managed to get up underneath Lindir’s tunic and let his hands roam all over the smooth chest. It was as he had guessed, Lindir wasn’t very buff but he wasn’t some softie either, he was toned and surprisingly strong and the singer had managed to pull Thranduil’s tunic off of him already. It was the king who came to his senses first, he pulled Lindir close and kissed his cheek. “Lindir, we are either going to start using our heads of we will end up ravaging each other here on the couch, I want to woo you, not turn this into a full out attack.” 

Lindir let out a small mewling sound, it did sound as if he was rather disappointed. He was pouting but the expression within his eyes was coy, and playful. “Alright, I understand. It is just that I never have felt like this before, and I want to feel more of it”

The king almost groaned, Lindir’s body was pressed up against his and there was no doubt that the young singer was very aroused. “I do not doubt that dear, and so do I. But this should be a journey, not a free fall.”

He managed to sit up, Lindir laid there almost panting and by Eru, he had never wanted anybody that bad before. He had to use all his strength not to thrown himself down onto the singer once more. “I promise you, tomorrow we can be together again, I do already have plans” 

Lindir sat up too, his pants seemed to be uncomfortably tight. “Good, I am already looking forwards to it. “ 

Thranduil felt a shiver running down his spine. “That is good, great. Now, let us try to look presentable again.” 

Lindir stared at Thranduil, his eyes were still dark. “Too bad, I would want to see more of you”

The king smirked. “You will, in due time. I swear” 

Lindir managed to get his clothes into order again and made a grimace, it was obvious that he was unused to being this affected by someone. The king almost purred. “Go to your chambers now, and think about me. I will most certainly think about you”

Lindir blushed again, rather violently. “I…I will do that” 

Thranduil got his tunic back on, then he helped Lindir get his hair back in order and when he was done they both looked impeccable. But there was a fire burning in them both now and the king knew too darn well that they wouldn’t find any peace until they had gone all the way, and bonded. But he wanted to enjoy this, to draw it out and do it the right way. He wanted to make it something worth remembering, something pure. 

He did kiss Lindir goodnight, a rather chaste kiss on the brow and then they split up for the night, both wishing that they could have stayed in the room for the rest of this evening. Lindir did almost run back to his chamber, he felt his heart hammering in his chest and he couldn’t really believe it. That the gorgeous ellon, a king, wanted him. And not only for a quick night of pleasure, but for life. It was like a fairy tale, like those stories of old and he couldn’t believe that he was this fortunate. He hadn’t even been supposed to travel with the others to Mirkwood but the flutist had broken a finger in a door and he had taken the place of that unfortunate ellon. Now he started to believe that it was fate who had gone to work for real. He entered and got out of the expensive robes, hung them neatly on a chair. His entire body was shivering and tingling, his lips felt sore and swollen and his groin was aching. He had never met anyone as attractive as the king, the authority and power of that ellon made his knees weak and his heart pound. He had never been all that interested in the carnal pleasures, music had been all he cared about, but now that had changed as if by magic. 

He got rid of his last clothing and fell down onto the bed, the feeling of lips upon his own, the scent of his would be lover, the soft words and caresses. He whimpered and writhed against the soft sheets, feeling as if he was on fire. He had no idea that desire could be that strong, that all consuming and burning. He lifted his head, looked down along his own body, he was hard and leaking and he let his head fall down again with a groan and gave inn. The touch of his hand felt like a shock, he had touched himself before but it had never felt this strong, it had been more out of curiosity than need. But now, oh Eru how he needed it, he gasped and moaned and thrust into his own grip, desperate and unable to control himself. Before long he came hard, with a cry and spilled all over his hand and stomach, leaving a sticky mess. He had no idea that the king did exactly the same in his own large bed, crying out while thinking about Lindir. The singer barely had the strength to pull the covers over himself, he was feeling as light as air and yet as heavy as a lump of lead and he had a blissful smile upon his face as he fell asleep. 

The next morning the king was in an excellent mood and he went through his morning routine as usual. The first meeting of the day was with his small group of advisors and he usually spent just a few minutes on this task. There weren’t normally that much to discuss. But this morning he had an announcement to make and it made the five Ellyn stare and blink at him in shock. The idea of the king finding a consort was a new one, and none of them had even known that such a thing had been on the king’s mind but who cared, they did notice the good mood and the smiles and if this could make the king less temperamental and more mellow then praise Eru and the valar. They did congratulate him whole heartedly and praised his choice and then they scattered, eager to spread the good news. The silvan elves would rejoice, used as they were to more unorthodox ways of living and the few elderly sindar elves who did reside there, well, if they didn’t like it they wouldn’t protest. They knew their place and they knew how incredibly sharp and grumpy the king could become if things didn’t go his way. 

As the day moved forth the news spread faster than lightening all through the palace and into the nearby settlements and it was discussed everywhere. Lindir didn’t know this, he was practicing his skills on the flute and he was having a hard time concentrating for he had received a note from the king, stating that he was to show up at the royal baths later that evening. The mere idea made him shiver in a mix of anticipation and nervous energy. Lindir was perhaps a virgin but he wasn’t ignorant, he knew what it would mean to go all the way and one part of him was afraid and the other very eager. He decided that he just had to let it happen as fate would prefer and go with the flow. Several of the other Imladrians came to congratulate him, most very confused by how very fast this had happened but they were glad, and he had to shake a lot of hands. 

Elrond did congratulate him too and Lindir was blushing and feeling rather overwhelmed by the positive response, he hadn’t known that he was that well known among the Imladrians and that so many knew who he was. But as the day slowly crept towards evening he started to feel nervous again, he had no idea of how far things would go this time. The cuddling and petting of the previous day had aroused him and made him hunger for more but it was just the start, and he knew it. But he was no coward and he was curious too, he had to find out what sort of pleasures his body was capable of creating. 

Lindir did walk to the royal baths as ordered when the sun started to sink towards the horizon, he had no idea of what the king was planning and it was thrilling. He had never been directly shy but now he suddenly was. The king had liked what he had seen the previous evening but Lindir did still have this lingering doubt within. Was he truly worthy of this? The baths were in a separate wing of the palace and the royal ones formed a separate unit, there were just one entrance and it was guarded by two armoured warriors.   
They stepped aside as he did approach them and didn’t say anything and Lindir did swallow and walked through the wide door. It was more like the gates to a fortress than the entrance to a bath and he had to stop and stare as he walked inside. The room was gigantic and separated into different sections by the hand of nature. There were pools of different sizes in several layers and they had been formed and polished by elves but the form of the room was all natural. He could smell a faint scent of sulphur and saw heat rise from many of the pools. It was hot springs, water coming from deep within the earth. He was in awe, here and there benches had been placed and also some tables and there were jars with soaps and ointments placed by each pool. There had to be at least twenty of them, from very large ones to some so small you could barely fit two people inside of them. 

He almost jumped when he heard Thranduil’s voice calling to him from one of the smaller pools, it did look rather hot and the king was already immersed up to his chest, his long hair wet and he did tilt his head and made an inviting gesture. “I am pleased to see you my dear, do join me?” 

Lindir did bite his lower lip and swallowed a nervous little yip. He took a deep breath and walked over to a bench where some clothes already laid. He did slowly remove his robes and then his boots and pants and he felt utterly exposed, he had goosebumps already. The king was leaning back against the wall of the pool and he did realize that there were seats carved into the rock beneath the surface. “There is a hidden passage leading from my personal rooms to this place, you will learn how to find it.” 

Lindir did nod and walked slowly towards the pool, the water was hot but not too hot and he took a deep breath and walked inn. The king did look very satisfied with what he saw and Lindir did blush. He gasped as he sat down, he wasn’t used to such hot water, the baths in Imladris weren’t this huge. Thranduil smiled. “Don’t worry, you will get used to it, the heat helps with relaxation. I come here all the time when I am stressed out” 

Lindir cocked his head. “Are you often stressed out?” 

The king nodded and slid a bit closer. “Yes, this realm has its challenges and I have to keep a keen eye on everything which goes on. It is my duty as a king after all”

Lindir sighed. “I do not envy you, it must be complicated, being king I mean” 

Thranduil smiled. “Oh, it can be, but I have been raised to be king, I have training to be sure” 

Lindir felt that he was relaxing a bit more now. “Your father trained you?” 

Thranduil did smile. “Yes, and his advisors. But they had little faith in me, I was too much of a hot head back then” 

Lindir had to giggle. “You don’t seem like a hot head now, more of an ice sickle if you ask me, or, that is what I have heard at least” 

Thranduil nodded with a smirk. “Oh yes, one of the first things I did learn. I was rather emotional and father told me that a person who rages and yells are less likely to be respected than one who is cold and keeps in control of themselves.” 

Lindir looked down. “That is true, and less likely to be feared too” 

Thranduil did raise a hand and waved a finger. “Oh yes, not the least. My reputation for being ice cold and harsh is a perfect protection for my people, they fear us because of me and it is what I want. The world out there is large and not without danger and I do my best to protect what is mine” 

Lindir did wet his lips. “Does that include me too?” 

Thranduil nodded. “Indeed it does include you too my dear, you are most precious to me already” 

He moved even closer and sent the singer a small glance filled with questions, Lindir did nod and the king leaned in the last inches and kissed the singer gently. Lindir did answer the kiss eagerly and before very long they were both lost in the sensation of skin against skin and their growing arousal. 

The king was stunned by Lindir’s obvious joy in this, and also his openness. When he had bedded others they were often too much in awe of the king to really relax and they did often feel as if it was their duty to please him, to the point when they forgot about themselves and their own desires. It was annoying, he didn’t want to be served, if he had he would simply had ordered someone to bed him. It wasn’t the way it was supposed to be, this was not a case of him being king and his partner subject. In the bedroom he was just a person, just another ellon of flesh and blood with desires and fears and needs and it had always been a place where he could put the king aside and be just himself. That Lindir did accept that so easily and with such absolute certainty was refreshing and wonderful. 

He loved to please others, to watch them come undone by his hands and he did discover that Lindir in fact was very sensual and also very wanton. He did accept everything Thranduil did without tensing up or asking questions and he was rather sure that the singer would become a perfect match for him given enough time. He had slowly licked and kissed his way down the lithe toned body and Lindir was writhing, already slick with sweat. The sounds he did make were indeed wonderful and sent his own heart soaring. It felt good knowing he was the cause of such pleasure in another, and Lindir did enjoy it whole heartedly. 

He didn’t want to go all the way this day, he was aching to take the young ellon but knew that Lindir wasn’t ready for that just yet. He wanted to savour that moment and be absolutely certain that his lover knew what he was doing before they took that final step. He kissed his way down to the navel and found out that Lindir was ticklish, then he followed the contours of the narrow hips and paid a lot of attention to the inside of the smooth thighs, he didn’t even touch Lindir’s cock or balls and yet the singer was trembling all over by now. He had placed the singer onto the edge of the pool and he was grasping onto a towel which laid there as if it was a life line. The singer was panting and gasping and the king decided that he had had enough. “So my sweet, tell me what you want” 

Lindir gasped, barely able to form words, his body was tingling all over, aching with need. “Please…” 

Thranduil did smirk, there was a small devil dancing in those eyes. “Please what? You have to explain it to me” 

Lindir moaned, his cheeks red and chest heaving. “Let me…let me come” 

Thranduil chuckled. “See? That wasn’t so difficult now was it?” 

He did place a few soft kisses on the inner thighs before he let his tongue slide all along the rigid length just in front of him. Lindir heaved for air, bucked involuntarily. When the tall blonde did kiss the head of his cock and then took it deep into his mouth Lindir screamed, the sensation simply too much. He was in tears, completely overcome. All he saw was white light and his body did tense up in an intense spasm. He kept screaming as he came and the taller ellon did swallow without even trying to pull away from him. It made the feeling even more overwhelming. The king pulled himself up onto the edge of the pool and laid down next to the still trembling young ellon, Lindir was beautiful and even more so in the grasp of passion. He did place himself so they laid like two spoons with him behind and he did kiss Lindir’s shoulder. “I need to come too, you drive me to the edge of madness my love. Is it alright with you?” 

He had placed the smaller elf so that his own cock laid between the thighs and Lindir did push himself backwards, just to get used to the feeling. “Are you…?” 

Thranduil kissed his neck. “No, not yet, just between your legs, it won’t hurt you?” 

Lindir nodded. “Yes, do it, please!”

The king pulled Lindir closer and he did press his legs together out of sheer instinct, making it feel even better. Thranduil knew that this wasn’t nowhere near as good as it would be when he could take the singer for real but it was still wonderful and he was careful not to be too rough, Lindir appeared to like it for he was mewling again and tried to thrust back against him. Normally Thranduil did put some pride in the fact that he could last a very long time but this wasn’t one of those occasions for sure. He felt it rising within like a spring flood and he held onto the warm body almost desperately, crying out as he came almost violently. He did reach around Lindir just on instinct and found him to be hard again and he did stroke his lover swiftly and Lindir did arch and came again, howling his name. The two did strain against each other and when they did calm down Thranduil did lift Lindir up and carried him over to one of the benches, let him rest leaned up against his own chest.   
Lindir looked completely blissful and the sight was so sweet he just embraced the young ellon and let himself stay within the moment. There was no realm and no crown, there and then there was just the two of them. 

Elrond had been busy the entire day, his librarian Erestor had begged him to go over the library of Mirkwood in search for one particular book which could or could not be real. It was about the distribution of wealth among the inhabitants of the realm of Doriath and Erestor needed it, he was working on a book of his own and needed dependable sources. He had been going through several shelves and found nothing and he started to believe that this book was just a rumour. Now he was relaxing with some wine before bedtime and he sat there reading a book of poetry. That too came from Doriath and he had to shake his head in disbelief several times, whoever it was who had written that book, the person had no idea of how to write good poetry. It was more like what a toddler would write and he had laughed more than once, it wasn’t meant to be funny but it became rather hilarious due to the absolutely appalling language. 

He set the book down and emptied his glass, the wine was exquisite but he hadn’t expected anything less from Thranduil, he knew good wine. He was about to get up when he got an odd feeling, for a moment he wondered if the wine had been stronger than he was aware of, then he blinked and sat down again, the feeling lingered, a cold creeping sensation of something being wrong, very wrong. He was gifted with some foresight due to his family history and he had felt this before, when danger was near. He got up again, the feeling did linger like a small insistent pressure at the back of his mind and he suddenly felt frantic. Were his sons in trouble? No, they were already in their chambers, tired from a long days hunt. Could it be somebody else of his friends or family? Erestor was probably in his library and would avoid any sort of danger and Arwen was in Lothlorien visiting her grandmother. 

He closed his eyes, the feeling was closer, it was about someone who was there, in the palace. Legolas? No, he knew this place and was a warrior like few others, it couldn’t be him. Elrond did wet his lips, Lindir? The feeling seemed to surge forth and he knew it, Lindir was in some sort of danger but how was that possible? The palace was safe, the king would never allow any harm to come to his new lover. Accidents do happen but Elrond rarely got such sensations for simple mishaps. It had to be serious for him to get such warnings, something was about to happen but by Eru, what? He walked around the room a few times, then he did throw a cape over himself and left the room, he knew that Thranduil and Lindir were at the baths, and he headed in that direction, unsure of what to do or say but they had to be warned. 

He stopped in the middle of the corridor, the king and Lindir were heading towards him from the baths and they wore robes and seemed to be in a very good mood, Lindir was leaning up against the tall ellon and his eyes were shining. Elrond could sense it in the air, the growing love and affection which did flourish between the two. Thranduil stopped. “Elrond? Are you in need of a swift bath before bedtime?” 

The lord of Imladris did shake his head. “My friend, I just got a premonition, of danger. It is about Lindir” 

The singer gasped and his eyes got huge, everybody knew that Elrond had the gift and he would never say something like this if it wasn’t for real. “But…” 

Thranduil did frown. “Are you sure?” 

Elrond did nod, his face did reveal that he was very serious. “Yes, but I have no idea of what sort of danger it is, or when it will show itself” 

Thranduil did nod, he did respect Elrond’s abilities and knew that he ought to listen to the peredhel. “Alright, Lindir, you are staying with me from here on, yes, in my rooms. I will not let you out of my sights” 

Lindir just nodded and Elrond sent the two a sort of thin smile. “Good, make sure he is guarded at all times. I have rarely felt such a strong warning” 

Thranduil took a deep breath. “I will keep him safe, worry not. “ 

Elrond did bow his head and turned around, walked out of there and Lindir did bite his lower lip. “How can there be danger here?” 

Thranduil did think about the spiders but they were not that dangerous unless you ventured out into the damaged parts of the woods. This was a mystery. “Do not worry my love, you will be safe” 

They walked to the royal chambers and that night Lindir slept next to the king, feeling very protected and loved and yet there was a small part of him which still felt nervous. What could it be that Elrond had been warned about? 

Over the next days the king didn’t let Lindir leave his sight not even for a few moments, there were guards with him at all times, even when he had to use the privy and the king did of course focus on his duties but did also spoil Lindir in every possible manner. The servants soon loved the shy and humble singer and almost everybody who got to know him was thoroughly enamoured by his innocent openness. Thranduil had told his closest coworkers of the visions Elrond had gotten and everybody had their eyes wide open.   
After a little over a week the king decided that it was time for their final bonding and he made sure that Lindir had his pleasure several times before he gently prepared the young ellon. Lindir had been eager to do it for several days already and was trembling with want and yet it did hurt him at first, but Thranduil was so patient and gentle the discomfort was just fleeting. As they both soared towards the heavens caught in the grasp of passion their souls did complete the bonding, from now on they were as one and nobody could break that bond. 

Afterwards they laid there cuddling and they made love again several times that night, Lindir felt safe and cherished like never before and he did thank Eru for this before he fell asleep. Thranduil did stay awake a bit longer and he too did thank the deities for the treasure he had been given. 

Everybody did notice the change in them the next day and congratulations were given, and some small gifts too. It was a cheerful day for the realm and they did rejoice for the king and his newfound happiness. Legolas did hug Lindir congratulating him and Lindir was blushing like a beet the entire day, knowing that everybody knew exactly what they had done but it became something he stopped to care about. What mattered was the feeling of being utterly and absolutely loved and accepted. He had never felt really at home in Imladris but here he felt very much at home and he did sing at the dinners and everybody did hear the joy in his voice. 

The group from Imladris did have to return home and Elrond did bid Lindir a very fond farewell, he still had an uneasy feeling and the king did assure him that they would keep an eye on Lindir for as long as needed. The spring was changing into summer and the forest was coming to life everywhere. The atmosphere within the realm was one of hope now and the advisors were very relieved for after the king did meet Lindir he had calmed down a lot and become way more approachable. The two spent the evenings together and did enjoy the warmth of summer fully. The gardens were visited a lot and usually they forgot about time and place, consumed by the need for each other. 

Then one day just before midsummer Lindir and Thranduil were to take a ride through the woods, they had gotten a habit of doing that now and they didn’t venture far from the palace but the king did have a favourite spot near a small hill, it was a very lovely open field with lots of flowers and Lindir loved spending time there, it gave him inspiration for new songs and they could both relax and forget every day life when they were there. They had just left the stable when Thranduil’s elk suddenly turned and blocked the path in front of Lindir’s small gelding. The huge elk refused to move and refused to let the horse pass by, he did even threaten it with his horns and Thranduil was very puzzled.   
The elk was very loyal and also very intelligent so he realized that something was off. They did dismount and the animal did relax right away, Lindir was about to lead his horse back onto the path when the elk lowered his head and grasped onto the horn of his saddle with his front teeth. He did yank the saddle off the horse with one mighty pull and now they did see that the saddle girth was damaged, it seemed as if it was cut through where the saddle was attached to it. 

Thranduil was shocked, it was no accident, the saddle was new and the leather strong and his servants had polished it the day before. Nothing out of the ordinary had been seen then. Somebody had most definitely tried to make the saddle fall off. Lindir tried to laugh it off but Thranduil knew the seriousness of this. If they had let their horses gallop there was a huge chance that Lindir would have been thrown off the horse and injured, or even worse.   
He did make sure that everything was checked and rechecked before they did anything at all now and Lindir became rather nervous again, he knew what this meant. Somebody wanted to get rid of him but who, and why? Thranduil had no idea, everybody there seemed to have accepted Lindir whole heartedly and Legolas did task several of the soldiers there to go around and listen to people talking and see if they could find someone who would hold a grudge against the singer. 

Nothing more happened, for a couple of months, then Lindir almost fell down a steep flight of stairs since somebody had stretched a very thin but strong line made from elven rope across the top of the stairs where it was very dark. The guard behind him had managed to grasp onto his tunic just in the nick of time. Thranduil was furious, and also terrified. He did hide that rather well but he felt as if his heart was frozen within his chest at times, the idea of losing Lindir was horrifying, he would fade if his newfound love were to perish. 

The next thing which happened was that Lindir did find a snake in his robes after he had taken a bath, it was a poisonous species and one not usually found this far north and that told them that the would be killer had resources. Getting that snake there wasn’t done in one go, it had to be expensive and hard to come by too. 

Then somebody did shoot at Lindir when he and Thranduil were relaxing in the park and only the guard and his lightening reflexes saved him, the guard took the arrow for Lindir and got badly hurt but he did survive, thanks to the fact that Thranduil now had healers on stand by at every hour of the day. But they didn’t find the archer nor any sign of him or her and Thranduil did feel that this was just the beginning. It made him feel nauseous with sheer fear. He couldn’t lock Lindir up somewhere just to protect him, but he felt like doing just that. The guards were everywhere and Lindir was never alone and yet somebody did manage to place pieces of very thin broken glass in his wine. Just luck prevented him from taking a swallow from the goblet and now the king was beside himself with worry. No elf would act thus? It was just horrible, these attacks were meant to kill and the idea of kinslaying was repulsive to them all. 

Thranduil was in despair, no matter how vigilant they were, the things kept happening, and Lindir was a nervous wreck by now. He did not regret becoming the king’s lover and consort but he did fear for his own life and that for his beloved. Thranduil had never been vulnerable before but now he was and he had a strong feeling that somebody was out to get to him, through Lindir. The winter turned towards spring again and the realm did receive guests again, this time a delegation of dwarves and with them the wizard known as Radagast. 

He did bring some joy back into their lives with his odd humour and peculiar habits and he did also take the problem very seriously. The dwarves were gruff and tough fellows but they did like LIndir and praised his singing, being a good bard was seen as very valuable among them and Lindir did manage to sing even some of their songs and do it well. That did create a great deal of respect. Thranduil had become more friendly too and a rather nice feast were arranged to honour the guests. 

But the problem with the attacks were still on their minds and Radagast did think about it for a while, the culprit had to be there in the palace for it was impossible to enter unseen and it had to be somebody who kept their true intentions very well hidden. The wizard asked the king to recollect if he had ever encountered someone who had tried to gain his favour and Thranduil didn’t remember anyone acting in a manner which should suggest that something was wrong. There had been nobles with daughters they had sort of presented to him in the hope that he would find them interesting and there had been elves who tried to flirt their way into his bed but he was used to that and none of them had seemed to be able to kill to gain his favour.   
The wizard was puzzled and he did ask for the kings permission to search the entire palace for clues. The permission was granted immediately and Radagast did spend several days roaming through every nook and cranny. He didn’t find anything out of the ordinary, except from a belt buckle somebody had dropped in one of the servant’s passages. 

But Radagast was rather adamant about one thing, whoever it was, he or she did use the corridors and rooms meant for the servants, and now Thranduil did gather all his workers and asked them if they ever had seen somebody there who just wasn’t supposed to be there. There were many servants there and they did work in shifts so there could always be that they would meet someone they didn’t know but nobody did claim to have seen anything strange at all. That was until one of the stable hands did raise a hand and stepped forth, he was a short ellon with a very sweet face and nature and he did blush as the king stared at him. “You have seen something?” 

The hope in the king’s voice was apparent and the stable hand nodded. “Yes, two weeks ago. One of the mares had an upset stomach so I stayed with her during the night. I laid in her box next to her and somebody did walk through the stables, I don’t think the person did notice I was there for I was covered with a horse blanket and the mare is dark so…” 

Radagast frowned. “Just one person? Could it be a soldier just visiting his horse?” 

The stable hand shook his head. “No, I know everybody who owns horses my lord, and it wasn’t any of those. The person wore a hooded cape, very nice. In dark blue velvet” 

Thranduil frowned. “Dark blue velvet? That is expensive, it cannot be a commoner then?” 

Radagast was thinking hard. “Anything else?”

The ellon nodded. “I think it was an elleth, the steps were so light, and so fast. She was in a hurry, wherever she was heading” 

Thranduil was thinking, his eyes narrow and his expression one of controlled rage. “An elleth?! Who could that be?” 

Lindir swallowed hard. “Could it be one of your former…interests?” 

Thranduil shook his head. “No, I have only shared bed with one elleth, my wife. But…” 

His eyes got distant as he dove into the enormous sea which was his memories, an elf can recall every moment of his or hers long life in perfect clarity but it is usually a lot of things to go through. “I think I remember something…” 

Radagast did look at him with anticipation. “Go on?” 

The king made a grimace. “There was this one elleth, once…” 

Lindir did frown. “When?” 

The king frowned again. “A very long time ago, just a couple of years after my wife died, she came on to me, rather vigorously I must say. She was obviously having the delusion that getting into my bed would guarantee her royal status.” 

Radagast tilted his head. “Was that just one encounter?” 

Thranduil looked as if he had bitten into something nasty. “No, she was the daughter of a nobleman, one of those who did follow father from Doriath. She kept trying for a whole year, but I did tell her to get lost and then she got married to a noble man in Lindon and I didn’t see her again” 

Radagast did snap his fingers. “How did she look?”

Thranduil did look almost insulted. “Brown eyes, dark blonde hair, I would recognize her everywhere, she had quite a generous figure” 

Radagast touched his beard with a distant gaze. “Well, whoever it is who is trying to kill Lindir, he or she is probably in disguise.” 

Lindir sighed. “So, what are we to do?” 

Radagast made an odd grin. “The best way of hunting is to make the prey come to you. The person is sly, and desperate I would guess. Let us add some fuel to that fire shall we?” 

The king cocked his head, in the torchlight he was lovelier than ever. “What do you mean?”

Radagast grinned, the grin was a bit devious. “Lindir is your consort right? What if you pronounce that he is to be your legal spouse, your husband?” 

Thranduil did blink. “That would be…possible yes, nobody would protest against that.” 

Radagast nodded. “Yes, a consort may be replaced with another after a while, a spouse cannot be replaced that easily. Lindir would get power here that way” 

Lindir swallowed hard. “I am scared” 

Thranduil went over and embraced him, kissed him gently. “So am I my love, but we have to be brave now. We have to flush that danger out and get rid of it once and for all. We cannot continue to live in fear.” 

Lindir nodded and Radagast smiled, it was obvious that those two loved each other dearly and that indeed were as made for each other. “Wise words, so I have a plan” 

Thranduil did nod. “Right, I am listening” 

Radagast made a smile again and this time it was downright wicked. “You need some things first, and some volunteers. Do you have soldiers here who share your colours and build?”

A few hours later the king did make an official announcement, he was to marry Lindir and give him the status this brought and it would happen in a mere week. The palace went into a state of organized chaos, a wedding was something which had to be prepared rather well and Thranduil knew that this put them both in danger. There were elves everywhere, scurrying around and it was easy to hide in the chaos. But Radagast was there and he did keep a low profile but Thranduil knew that he did his very best to help them. The brown wizard was often seen as a rather deranged and odd fellow but he had powers, he just wasn’t too keen on using them. But this was one of those cases and he was preparing well. The king and his consort were protected by guards everywhere, except within the royal bedchamber and Radagast knew that this was where any new attacks would happen. 

The fact that everybody knew of this was what Radagast was putting his fate in, and the day before the wedding there were an awful lot of activity going on. That was both a threat and a good thing for it did allow the king to make a few rather odd preparations. He and Lindir had barely had any time to themselves lately but they did spend a few hours in the baths, they had been checked and double checked and were safe for now. Lindir did cling to his lover like a lamprey, desperately afraid that something would go wrong but he knew that Radagast had prepared well. If that person wanted to prevent the wedding he or she had to act this night, or it would be in vain. 

Radagast was rather sure that the attacker wanted Lindir out of the way, and that he or she was out after his position. He had sent off a small discrete letter to an elf he knew in Lindon and the answer had just confirmed his suspicions. He hadn’t told the king of it though, he didn’t want to ruin this for he knew that the king was rather temperamental and could lose his cools, even when he didn’t want to. The constant fear of something happening to Lindir had worn him down and Radagast was quite sure that his plan would hold water. 

Thranduil and Lindir did return to the royal bedchamber but this time they weren’t alone, two guards had snuck inside and stood there, snickering and a bit nervous. Radagast looked at them, one was very tall and blonde and did look a bit like the king from a distance. A quick round with some coal and a brush made sure he got the dark eyebrows the king was so famous for and the fact that he was two inches shorter than the king wouldn’t be noticeable in the dark bedroom. The other ellon was shorter with dark hair and it had been braided so it wasn’t so easy to see that it wasn’t as long as Lindir’s. Both were dressed in the clothes the two usually wore to bed and Radagast did touch each of them, mumbling something nobody understood. It was spells to ensure that they weren’t harmed and that they did look like the king and his consort. 

Thranduil and Lindir did enter one of the large wardrobes which were placed within the room, the other one was already home to three more guards, armed and prepared. Radagast on the other hand sought refuge in the privy, the small room did have a door and it enabled him to peek out the whole time without being seen. 

The two elves who did pretend to the king and his beloved did play the role well, they did toast and sat there close together, mumbling something which probably was meant to sound endearing and like the chatter of lovers. Radagast had a suspicion about the nature of the attacks, and what the culprit would do next, he was ready for just about anything. The two actors were also prepared, as a safety precaution everything the king and Lindir did consume had been tasted but that wasn’t anything the people were aware off. And the tasters had already discovered the drugs someone had added to the wine left within the room. Lindir did favour a lighter red wine but Thranduil loved the heady dark dorwinion wine and there were two different types of drugs used. It was rather devious but also very smart and Radagast was certain that the culprit would get the surprise of a lifetime. 

Both guards had received very careful instructions as to what to do and they did play the role with an elegance and dedication which was impressive. They did kiss and say goodnight and cuddled up together and the room became very silent indeed. The guard who did impersonate Lindir did lay there as if in a very deep sleep and he didn’t move at all while the blonde one was tossing around quite a bit, making some noise doing it. Radagast was almost holding his breath, he was certain that he would have his theory proven soon. 

There was a tiny creaking sound and a tiny door did open at the back of the room, it was a door leading into what would have been the queens dressing room and Thranduil did swear to himself, there were of course hidden passages everywhere within the palace and some were only known by the royals. But whoever it was had obviously found them somehow. A shadowy figure did sneak forth and Thranduil was glad there were some guards also in the other wardrobe, he didn’t want to take any chances now. He had his swords there and he wore armour under his robes, he would fight to defend Lindir. 

The figure did sneak closer to the bed, the two had been well instructed. The “king” did turn around a few times, and did push “Lindir” off the bed, the dark haired ellon fell onto the floor with a thud and didn’t move. Radagast held a hand in front of his mouth not to snicker, this was precious. The figure did shake off the huge cloak and lo and behold, it was an elleth. She had dark hair but that was probably due to some clever use of dye and she was indeed rather busty. She didn’t even look at the elf on the floor, she probably felt confident in her skills as a poisoner and was sure that he was hearing the calls of Namo at this very moment. Instead she did concentrate on the elf on the bed, she did climb up onto the bed and started to pull at his robes. The guard had made extra strong knots just out of sheer spite and the elleth was swearing and panting, trying to get the fabrics out of the way. 

The elf was a very good actor indeed, for he managed to look as if he truly was asleep but also very aroused. Just too bad that what she found when she got the pants out of the way wasn’t what she had expected at all. She was ready to straddle the king and ride him but there was little point in that when he wasn’t hard at all. The room was so dark she didn’t see that this wasn’t the one she wanted, she just cussed and started rubbing him rather vigorously without any response at all. Radagast had made sure that the guard wouldn’t get an erection, no point in getting the poor ellon into trouble. She almost hissed and tried rubbing herself down onto hum and that was when Radagast decided that enough was enough. He opened the door slightly and made a gesture with his staff and the room was suddenly filled with light. The elleth reared back and the ellon she tried to ride sat up with a swift movement and head butted her so hard she fell over onto her side. 

At the same moment the doors to the wardrobes did burst open and Thranduil jumped out, genuinely pissed off. Lindir stayed behind, after having received very strict orders to do so. The guards did surround the bed rather swiftly, and the elleth was staring at several swords all pointed in her direction. Radagast did laugh, he had filled the entire room with bright light and there were nowhere to hide. The “dead” elf on the floor got back up on his feet snickering and the blonde one got out of bed, rubbing his forehead. The head butt had been an act of sheer improvisation. 

The elleth just stared in utter disbelief and shock and Radagast did wave a finger as if he was a teacher scolding an unruly kid. “Not a good idea dear, absolutely not a good idea” 

Thranduil held one of his swords up against the elleth’s sternum and he was so angry his eyes were shooting blue fire or so it seemed. He almost snarled. “So, we meet again Herelinde” 

She tried to smile but the blond guard did grasp her from behind and tied her hands together. Rather brutally, he wanted payback for the humiliating treatment he had gone through. Everything for his king but there is a limit to everything. The female tried to turn and spit at him but Thranduil took one step forth and slapped her across the face, very hard. “You tried to kill Lindir, you tried to use me for Eru knows what purpose and you can be very glad I am not a kinslayer or else your head would have been on this floor already” 

Herelinde seemed to finally realize the severity of her situation, she hissed and tried to break free. Lindir did dare to step out of the wardrobe and the sight made her scream. “That little rat, Eru forsaken whelp. I should have been your consort, your queen! Not that…little mongrel”

Radagast just smiled, a smile filled with bliss. “Ah, you are facing a king my dear, do mind your language? That your beloved husband did die suddenly was probably just what you were waiting for yes? Or did you perhaps give him a little help on the way to Namo?” 

She struggled against the ropes. “That is none of your goddamn business” 

Thranduil was sneering. “You call him a mongrel but he is worth a thousand times more than you, he is pure and good and his light can never be corrupted. You on the other hand isn’t even worthy as a meal for the maggots, the orcs would probably enjoy you but I cannot risk them getting even more corrupted than they already are. “ 

The two guards did bind her even more solidly and Thranduil did take a deep breath, of sheer relief. “We are safe now, she is captured.” 

Radagast went over and tilted his head, placed a hand on her and she flinched and stared at him with huge eyes. “Her mind is rather dark, twisted like twine. But I can see that she had a short affair with a servant when she lived here, and learned about the hidden entrances from him, she did drug the poor sod” 

Thranduil smiled, and it was a terrible smile. Now his darker side was very clear, the one only orcs and other foul beings normally saw. He went over to the table and grasped a bottle of dorwinion which stood there still. “So, I think I will repay you for the favour you tried to do me just now, if you think that it would have worked you are so dumb, there is nobody for me except Lindir and I do have an heir already thank you very much. Trying to get a child by me wouldn’t have worked” 

He took the bottle and walked over to her, she stared at it with huge eyes. “The bottle contains an aphrodisiac right?” 

Radagast nodded. “Yes, very strong. That bottle has not been replaced as the one your guard drank from.” 

Thranduil grasped the elleth by the chin and forced her head back. “Let us see how much you like your own medicine” 

He forced the bottle neck inn between her teeth and poured wine into her mouth, she tried to spit but had to swallow in order to breathe and he didn’t stop until she had drunk half the bottle. “There, that should drench your thirst for power, for now” 

He gestured for the guards. “Place her in the deepest dungeon, give her nothing except a blanket and a bucket. She can sit there for a few days to think about her fate” 

The guards did drag her away and Lindir did sob with relief, fell into Thranduil’s arms trembling. The king did stroke his back gently, kissed his brow. “Easy, relax. It is over. We need to calm down now and get some sleep, tomorrow is a grand day after all”

Lindir did gape. “You intend to do it for real?” 

Thranduil smiled and kissed him, Radagast was almost applauding. “Of course, what did you think? That it was just a trick? Of course I mean it my sweet, I haven’t gone through all these preparations for naught. I intend to wed you tomorrow unless you of course has second thoughts?” 

Lindir gasped, eyes huge and shining. “No, I don’t, not at all” 

Thranduil did wave his hands. “ Good, now, we want to have the room to ourselves again. Thank you Radagast for the help”

The wizard did bow deeply. “It was my pleasure” 

When the two became alone Thranduil did carry Lindir off to bed and he took his sweet time making Lindir relax again. When he was done they both felt like wet cloth and neither had the strength to move even an inch. 

When the morrow came the guards responsible for the dungeons could report that the prisoner had been screaming and yelling and begging the entire night and the king ordered that she was to be kept there for a week on bread and water and then be transported to the grey havens. Cirdan would receive a letter describing the situation, there were probably some nice small rooms on the next ship which could be used as a prison. The valar should decide what was to be done with this mad elf. It was very clear that her mind had snapped. 

The wedding was in every manner as splendid as Thranduil had promised and Lindir was beaming the entire day, his face so filled with joy nobody could do anything but smile with him. He was safe, nobody could ever question his status again and he knew that the king loved him like none other. Radagast did present them with a very strange gift, two enormous cats, both pitch black and they were so tall you almost could ride them. They were to protect Lindir and he was a bit scared off them at first but then he got used to them and they followed him like dark shadows. Nothing would get past these two with harmful intent. 

Lindir was hugged by Legolas and the nobles there and he knew he was loved by many now, and he started to train the young ones in music and before long the palace was filled with song and music. The king would stand by the balustrade and look down upon his beloved and listen to him teaching the elflings about song and he smiled, knowing that he had been blessed for sure. With someone as strong and pure as Lindir by his side darkness would never be able to break his will, never. The realm would thrive and Lindir’s idea about the spiders proved to be effective. By killing the eggs they did reduce the numbers swiftly. Lindir was a blessing and there wasn’t a single day when the king didn’t remind him of this fact, much to the singers great joy and pleasure.


End file.
